Rebecca Sutter
Rebecca Sutter is a character on ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Katie Findlay. History Early Life Rebecca was a foster child and is hinted to have had an unhappy childhood. Her foster brother, Levi reveals that she is "Eggs" in her text "eggs 911" because once, she dropped an egg carton and her foster father made her lick the eggs off of the floor. At some point when living in an apartment, she was neighbors with a law student. She was constantly annoyed by the noise of him having wild sex and his nervous breakdown. He eventually moved out, resulting in Wes Gibbins moving in. Rebecca was also friends with Lila Stangard, a girl who mysteriously disappeared. Meeting Wes Wes Gibbins is studying in his room to come with a verdict on the case of Gina Sadowski, Rebecca begins playing hip-hop music next door so loudly to the point Wes is unable to focus because of it. He knocks on Rebecca's door, introduces himself, and asks her calmly to turn down her music. Rebecca refuses, replying that the person who lived in Wes' apartment prior to him was a law student who indulged in loud rabbit-sex and had a nervous breakdown, and that this is loud music is something Wes can deal with. Rebecca then slams the door in Wes' face. The following evening, Rebecca is seen watching the news as it talks about her friend, the missing Lila Stangard. As Wes returns to his apartment, he finds Rebecca arguing with a man, Griffin O'Reilly. As he storms out of Rebecca's apartment, Wes notices stuff knocked on the floor, and offers to help Rebecca pick things up. She refuses, once again slamming the door in his face. The following evening, Rebecca drops off a bottle of beer, stolen from the bar she works at, wanting to apologize for the way she's treated him the past two nights. Wes reads the note on the beer "Welcome to the neighborhood. -Rebecca." He asks if she'd like to have a drink with him, but she says she can't that night. She apologizes before heading back into her apartment. The next evening, a body is discovered in the water tank of a sorority house. Griffin hurries over to Rebecca's apartment, pointing it out on the news; they both realize it to be Lila. Rebecca is found murdered in the Keating house basement. When arriving in the basement, Annalise finds Frank, who is asked by Annalise if he killed her, he says no, Annalise also denies killing her. Post-Death It's revealed that Bonnie strangled Rebecca with a plastic bag, believing that she killed Lila and wanting to protect Annalise, and Frank disposed of the body. Appearances Season One *"Pilot" *"It's All Her Fault" *"Smile, or Go to Jail" *"Let's Get to Scooping" *"We're Not Friends" *"Freakin' Whack-a-Mole" *"He Deserved to Die" *"He Has a Wife" *"Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me" *"Hello, Raskolnikov" *"Best Christmas Ever" *"She's a Murderer" *"Mama's Here Now" *"The Night Lila Died" *"It's All My Fault" Season Two *"It's Time to Move On" References